


Love Is in the Air

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a shy young man who works at Detroit Airport in a domestic airline company. Sometimes he works by issuing and checking airline tickets and assisting employees from other cities to solve problems, and at other times he works by checking in luggage and passengers. This is the story of how he met the love of his life, based on the true story of how my parents met.





	1. ~ Yuuri Katsuki ~

He and Phichit were together in the airline company shop, working, when someone approaches them, ignoring the queue of passengers and hits a paper on the table.

"Can you help me?!" He says loudly, panting a little, startling Yuuri, who had his back to him.

"Ah ... a moment." The Japanese says, moving quickly on the computer. "What is the problem?"

He then finally sees the person who had approached and is surprised to see a tall, silver-haired man with beautiful blue eyes. He was in a black suit and tie with a white shirt on the inside and a long light blue cloak open at the front and a suitcase on his left side.

"There's an error in my passage." The man says, looking at him with some curiosity and holding the paper out to him.

Such a paper is his ticket. Yuuri picks it up and quickly types in the computer the passenger's name - Nikiforov, Victor - and when he finds it, he glances quickly at the data in the system. Victor extends to him a cell phone, where he realizes that he sees an email from a travel agency with the same data, but with a disturbing difference: his destination is different.

"Not again." He whispers, accessing the system of flights to the city that is on the cell phone and notices that there are vacancies on the flight from here to ... HALF A HOUR?!

"Mr. Nikiforov, I will cancel and redo your ticket and I will guide you to check-in,a the gate and the plane as quickly as possible, for the flight is in a half hour." He says, surprising the silver-haired man. "Is any other information wrong?"

"No." The other man just responds, tilting his face and making the fringe that hid his left eye slide and reveal it.

Yuuri prints the page with the old information, cancels the passage and re-creates it, quickly typing all the information on paper and the new destination for his trip. He finishes in 6 minutes, prints the ticket and gets up, raising his radio.

"Katsuki speaking." He says, taking a deep breath and jumping from the counter to the passenger side, surprising not only him but the others as well. "Leo, paralyze a little the check-in luggage and open the flight system is 3225, name Nikiforov, Victor. Yuuko, reopen the boarding gate and wait for me. I'm arriving there with passenger who was victim of the mistake of 'that' tourist agency and I need to move his luggage immediately. Celestino, ask the pilots to delay the take-off of the plane a bit and ask them to open the back door, so our passenger avoids embarrassment, also ask to reopen the luggage compartment and check his suitcase urgently . "

" _I'm ready for it._ " Leo of the Church responds.

" _Boarding gate open and waiting._ " Yuuko Nishigori responds.

" _Pilots and commissioners informed, they are waiting for the passenger with an open luggage compartment and Charlie is waiting for his._ " Celestino, their chief, responds.

Yuuri then looks at Victor.

"We have no time to lose, give me your luggage and I'll check you in. Go to gate B23 and wait for me with the clerk." When you get to the metal detector, approach the seated guard and tell Katsudon, he will give priority to you with that. " He asks and Victor nods, handing the silver case to him and pulling away.

Yuuri approaches Leo, apologizing to the waiting passengers and dispatches his suitcase. He rushes to the emergency stairs and quickly climbs two floors, leaving right at the boarding gates area. He ran to the gate in question, noting that Victor was also approaching.

"Mr. Nikiforov!" He calls it, next to Yuuko, who is already with the passage of him, releasing him to the flight.

Victor looks at him and hurries. Beside him, Yuuri accompanies him to the passenger tunnel, extending the plane ticket.

"Here it is.I apologize for the inconvenience and wish you a safe travel." He says, stopping walking when they arrive at the door of the open plane and with the flight attendant waiting for him.

"Can you ... tell me your name?" The passenger asks, to his surprise.

"Yuuri Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov."

"Yuuri, call me Victor, please." The passenger, Victor, says and opens a wide heart-shaped smile.

And then he gets on the plane. Yuuri watches the stewardess close the door, and lets out a sigh, returning to the store.

"Leo, Yuuko, Celestino, passenger on board. good job, everyone." He says on the radio, deciding to go to the bathroom to wash his face before going back to work.

" _Good work for you too, Yuuri._ " Celestino responds, making him smile.

**~ x ~**

Days later, Celestino and other managers will talk to the tourism agency's owners, who note that the error comes from an clerk named JJ Leroy, who is always distracted looking himself in a mirror. Yuuri, who accompanies Celestino, recognizes the man and takes a deep breath.

"I see you have not changed anything." He says, using his index finger to push the mirror, causing him to fall from front to table.

JJ panics when he sees his fallen mirror and freezes when he sees Yuuri sitting at his desk, crossing his legs and arms. The Japanese, with his back-slicked hair removed his blue-rimmed glasses from his face to wipe the lenses back and forth, smiled at the sight of his flushed face.

"You're making too many mistakes in life, you know? You're still an irresponsible narcissist who thinks too much about yourself." Yuuri continues, noting that everyone there looks at him in surprise. "What was it you called yourself at the University? Ah, King JJ!"

People present there look at each other and laugh.

"But you know, I have to repeat the same thing when I turned you down at the University." Yuuri laughs, looking back at Leroy. "You are not, you never were, and you will never be a king." A king must sacrifice himself for the sake of his people and his kingdom. Can you do it? Or does your narcissistic pride keep you from seeing the reality in front of you? "

He then leans to the side, leaning on the table with his right arm, staring at Leroy.

"You're in luck, because if I were your boss, I'd fire you now, after seeing so many airline complaints your agency works." He whispers, moving away from him and out of that room.

Well, he's not his boss, but even so, Jean-Jacques Leroy was fired that evening.

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri is scared to see that the next customer to dispatch suitcase is none other than Victor.

"Hello, Mister... ah ..." He coughs, his face flushed. "Hi, Victor."

Victor smiled at him, holding out the ticket and the luggage.

"You work here too?" He asks, watching the Japanese register his luggage and take it to the mat.

"Yes, I work in the company shop, here at check-in and also at the boarding gate." Yuuri responds, returning the note to him. "Have a safe travel."

"Are you here every day?" Victor asks, curious.

"Except Sundays." Yuuri responds, watching him with his face bent, confused.

"Great." Victor says and walks away, making him even more confused.

**~ x ~**

Victor returns with a new ticket and a bouquet of flowers two weeks later, and delivery to Yuuri, who was in the baggage check-in.

"I want you to accept these flowers in appreciation for what you have done for me." Victor says, seeing him accept the flowers in surprise.

"I just did my job, Victor." He says, with a shy smile on his face. "But thank you anyway. I love flowers."

"How nice." Voctor says, face flushed.

Yuuri then picks up his luggage and returns the note, wishing him a great trip.

**...**

"Oh my God, Yuuri! He gave you flowers! He must like you!" Phichit says, next to him.

Yuuri looks him through the flowers.

"Is he? He said they were his thanks. " He asks shyly.

"Let's see if he shows up in two weeks' time to talk with you again. If so, and he shows up with a new gift, I want you to come and work like this." Phichit picks up the phone and shows Yuuri sitting on Leroy's desk.

Yuuri is scared to know that his friend got this picture. He looks at himself and then at his best friend.

"You mean ... My hair?" He asks, getting a nod from his best friend. "Deal."

Yuuri then handed him a card and a paper with 6 digit numbers, scaring him.

"You can use my meal card." He says, looking at him. "And you can always go home to dinner with me and my family."

Phichit hugs him, sobbing.

**~ x ~**

When Victor appears exactly on the same date combined, he does not bring a bouquet of flowers. It carries a large paper bag from a famous bakery. Yuuri looks at him with surprise.

"I came a lot earlier and wanted to know if you would share it with me." He says, and notes that Yuuri looks at the package with frowning brow.

"Victor, I'm glad you bought all this for me, but ..." Yuuri interrupts, and Victor decides not to say anything. "You would not mind if I gave my friend Phichit everything, he has a sick sister and he helps his parents with medicines and consultations, and since he shares the apartment with other friends of ours, he barely has money to feed himself."

Victor is scared by what he listens to and understands the reason for Yuuri's hesitation. In fact, he would hesitate and probably would not even ask if he were in his place. Victor smiles at him, and nods.

"Yes you can." He says. "But you'll have to think of a way to apologize to me."

"OK." Yuuri says, relieved. "This I can do, but not today."

"What?" Victor asks, surprised.

"You'll be surprised." Yuuri says, looking at him with a smile on his face. "Now, since the movement is very weak at the moment, Phichit can handle this alone. So if it's all right with you, can we have some juice and talk?"

Victor cheers, his eyes glittering and again opening his heart-shaped smile.

"Of course!" He says.

Yuuri picks up the package and shuts it, picking up the cell phone and typing a message for Phichit to buy a large cup of orange juice for him. It does not take much time and the Thai appears carrying the juice.

"Oh hi." He says, looking at Victor. "My name is Phichit Chulanont."

"Victor Nikiforov." Victor answers, leaning on the counter with his right shoulder.

"Phichit, two things." Yuuri says, and points to the package. "This juice is for you, because I know you have not eaten today and just use my card to buy coffee and a sandwich. Now, I'm going out with Victor. Call me on the radio if you need me. "

"Dude, you're the best best friend anyone can have, you know that?" Phichit hugs him, and Victor just smiles at the scene.

The juice actually became a full lunch. And they both talked about each other, discovering that they have similar tastes. Both love to cook and eat. They love pets, especially poodle dogs. They have a poodle each. They love figure skating and can skate on ice. Both are foreigners who have come to the United States to live a better life.

"By working at an airline, I was able to bring my parents and my sister from Hasetsu here with great discounts on the tickets." Yuuri says, and looks at the clock from the food court. "Victor, I need to get back to my job. It was nice talking to you."

"I really enjoyed talking to you too, Yuuri." Victor says, getting up from the table with him. "I'm looking forward to the surprise you mentioned earlier."

"Have a good trip, Victor." Yuuri says, smiling at him.

**~ x ~**

It's Sunday, the day Victor returns from the trips he makes all month to Los Angeles. Wearing a pair of black jeans, a light blue shirt, with his hair slicked back and with Vicchan in his arms, he waits for Victor to land. When Phichit looks at him, he whistles at him.

"Dude, you're hot."

Vicchan is the center of attention, but Yuuri just smiles politely and keeps his gaze focused on the gate, he is happy to see Victor, but the smile falls apart when he sees him hugging a woman with short red hair. She looks at him and he turns, walking back to the garage, where his car is parked.

"I knew it was impossible for someone like him to like me." He says, hugging the dog, who licks the tears that flow from his face


	2. ~ Victor Nikiforov ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri. Shy, competent, polite, kind, honest and someone worthy of the Best Person to Be Friend award. But that's not what Victor wants him to be.

**~ Victor Nikiforov ~**

Victor Nikiforov is a Russian who currently lives in Detroit and works for a Russian fashion company. He and his cousins Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich are popular stylists who live and work in Detroit.

Recently their brand, specializing in winter clothing, was invited to several fashion shows and Mila decided to get their first tickets via a travel agency. But when he arrived at the airport, he notes that there is an error in the ticket. In a panic, he rushes to the airline shop, praying that everything will work out.

But he would never have imagined that an asian angel would attend him and not only retrace his passage without charging anything, but also aided him in check-in, boarding and even the plane's entrance. Definitely a shy, and super-competent angel who charmed his heart.

Victor notes that he has to travel every two weeks to Los Angeles, traveling on Mondays and returning on Sundays. And the third and fourth time, you're sure that Yuuri is interested in him too.

Yuuri. Shy, competent, polite, kind, honest and someone worthy of the Best Person to Be Friend award. But that's not what Victor wants him to be.

But...

**~ x ~**

"Oh my God!" Mila says, after Victor hugs her with what she has just said.

"What is it?" He asks, surprised.

"I saw a super cute brown poodle cub in a man's arms right now." She says, past the landing gate and looking around, looking for the man and the dog. "Oh, what a pity, the man was also cute, smiling, but he broke the smile when he saw us hugging.

Victor suddenly feels uncomfortable with it.

"And he was?" He asks, biting his lip.

"Asian, black hair, glasses ..." Mila begins, but stops when Victor widens his eyes.

"Shit." He says, looking around, looking for Yuuri.

In vain.

"Mila, he's Yuuri, the boy I told you about." Victor says, looking for him for check-in and for the store.

"Victor?" Phichit says, looking around. "Where's Yuuri?"

"He is not here?" Victor asks, annoyed. "Oh no."

"What happened?" Phichit asks, looking from him to Mila.

"I guess what happened is he must think I'm this idiot's girlfriend there." Mila says, pointing at Victor. "But I'm just his cousin."

"Oh, shit." Phichit says, picking up his phone. "I hope he answers."

When Phichit shakes his head and turns it back on again.

"Hey, Mari, is Yuuri at home?" He asks, then lets out a sigh, relieved. "Is he okay? It's not a panic attack, is it?"

Victor gets scared to hear this.

"Did he say that? No, I do not know what happened and this is something that only he need to reflect, alone." Phichit continues to talk, not neglecting to look at Victor. "Okay, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow."

He hangs up the phone and looks at Victor.

"He's home, but he's cut off from his family." Phichit says, and sits in the chair, turning on his computer. "Yuuri is a wonderful person, but he also carries a huge weight called anxiety, and a very low self-esteem. Do you know how many friends he has?"

Phichit raises his hand and begins to fold his fingers, counting.

"Me, Leo, Leo's boyfriend, Yuuko and her husband." Phichit explains. "Victor, you've known each other for almost three months, and you've only had three moments to talk to each other, something very limited because you had to travel and Yuuri to work. I advise you to go home and rest. I'll try to talk to Yuuri and explain the situation tomorrow. "

"Tomorrow?" Mila, who only paid attention in the conversation to the Thai, who says to her.

"Tomorrow."

**~ x ~**

Days later, Victor receives the following message from Mila.

_'He is so cute! I've told him all about you. Thank me later. - M '_

_'What did you mean, you told him everything about me? - V '_

_'Mwahahaha - M'_

_'Miiiiiiiiilaaaaaa ! V_

_'Love is in the air. - G '_

Victor reads Georgi's message. And read again. And again. And he finds himself laughing.

"Really, love is in the air."

**~ x ~**

On the day of Victor's last trip, he does not find Yuuri, only Phichit. And when the plane is about to depart and the stewards giving the safety instructions, the sound stops. Suddenly, through the window, Victor notices that a ladder is approaching and someone runs up. Phichit? Suddenly, one of the pilots emerges.

"Mr. Victor Nikiforov?" He asks, looking for the passengers.

"Yes?" Victor asks, unlocking his seat belt and getting up.

"This is for you. It must be very important, to be able to stop the start of the take-off process." He says, extending a letter to him.

Embarrassed, he grabs the letter and sits down. Looking at the envelope, he opens it and removes the folded white paper, opening it.

**...**

_Victor,_

_I hope I have the courage to tell you the contents of this letter, or if you can not, have enough to deliver it to you. I think I made a mistake sunday and if you do not want to have anything else with me, I understand. But if there is still hope, I want to hug along with you._

_I am very shy and do not have much experience in this, but I would like to learn from your side to be a best friend / boyfriend. No one but you can make my heart beat hard, my mind daydream and my body ... err ..._

_If that means I really like you, even though I've been with you only four times during the two months I've known you, then I want it. I want to like you. And I want to be always by your side. Is it too much to ask? Am I being too selfish for wanting this? My mind insists it does. My mind says that you would never like me, that I'm not good enough for you. But my psychologist, my family and my friends insist that they do not, since I tell you a lot about them._

_That Sunday, I was going to reveal the surprise. But maybe I should wait for a next time. I know you will love it because you will know something very important to me. My favorite food._

_Mila told me a lot about you, and I think it's unfair that you only know what I told you last month, so here it is._

_My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I'm 24 years old and born in Hasetsu, Japan, where I stayed until I was 15 years old. Since I was little I have a weak metabolism, which makes me gain weight easily and I suffered a lot of bullying at school because of it. I said I like ballet and figure skating, but in fact I have been practicing ballet since I was four and competed on ice for my country, winning some medals in my junniors. At 15, I was invited to train in the United States and came to Detroit by myself. I graduated from high school and I went to university. But because of my nerves, I could not compete anymore and I started skating just to pass the time. I changed my course and began teaching children to skate. It was then that a stupid guy decided that 'someone like me' should date him and all day he was in the doorway, waiting for me. - Curiously, he was responsible for the error in your ticket and was fired.  - And every day I rejected him, my mind often said that I was being a fool to accept him and everything else. But it all ended when a girl became his girlfriend. Celestino, my current boss, was a friend of one of the teachers and was invited to attend one of his classes where I was a student. According to him, it was at this moment that Celestino began to observe me. He decided to hire me as a temporary worker at the airport, and in less than a month I went to work full time. He was surprised to see that I was polite, intelligent, and gentle towards clients and was able to work in several positions at the same time._

_That was 4 years ago. Today, in addition to working at the airport, I am the new employee trainer, teaching them how to work and how to treat customers. Many colleagues from other American cities are also contacting me to ask for help, which I gladly respond to. I met Phichit and Yuuko at the University. And Leo just when I started working. When I discovered that he is Phichit's roommate, I was quite surprised._

_At the end of last year, I formalized the paperwork to bring my family here, since business was very bad in Hasetsu. My family had an inn with natural springs, but had to sell. Too bad, because they were divine. Now they have a simple but popular hostel because of the food that my mother prepares._

_Wow, this letter is pretty long. As I think there is nothing else I need to talk about, I'm ending here apologizing again and wishing I could continue to meet with you._

_Since I know you must be reading this letter on the plane, I wish you a safe trip, Victor. I hope I can see you soon._

_Yuuri_

**...**

"Phichit, where's the letter I left in my car?"

"Ohhh! I gave it to Victor!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

**~ x ~**

Ignoring Mila and Georgi's warnings, Victor returns to Detroit 3 days after arriving. He will miss the fashion show, but Yuuri is much more important to him.

But no one prepared it when, at the counter at the shop, Yuuri attended a passenger. The problem is that unlike the other times, Yuuri is now without his glasses and with his black hair sliced back, with four stubborn strands falling on his forehead.

He approaches, without the Japanese noticing.

"I read your letter." The Russian says, scaring him. "18 times during those 3 day. You wanted to repeat the idea of almost delaying the takeoff and surprise me with it, it was successful."

What did you mean by that? "The Japanese asks, wide-eyed.

"I was already on the plane, and the stewards were already giving instructions when Phichit came up carrying the letter." Victor frowns, noticing that there is something wrong with Yuuri and this story.

Frightened, Yuuri grabs the radio and brings it to his face.

"Phichit Chulanont, come here now." He says coolly.

Victor bites his lower lip as he looks at him from the front, hands on his waist, in a super sexy pose.

"Yuuri, what's the problem?" Phichit says, smiling.

Smile that undoes when he sees Victor.

"Shit." He says, terrified.

Victor just raised his eyebrows, not understanding yet what was happening.

"Victor just told me something very curious." Yuuri starts to talk, pacing back and forth. "He told me that the plane he was in a few days ago was about to take off when you emerged in one of the emergency cars and interrupted the procedures to hand over my letter - letter did you get from my car without my authorization that day, if you had not lost my glasses? "

Victor just folds his arms, curious how the Thai would respond.

"You were not going to deliver the letter, were you?" Phichit asks, tilting his face at him.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and nods.

"I was." He responds, this time to Victor, and repeats. "I was."

Phichit looks at him, smiling broadly.

"And what's the matter? Isn't the same?" He asks, approaching excitedly.

"The same? An airplane whose takeoff was delayed?" Phichit flinches at the scolding. "A pair of glasses that you forgot where you hid it, and you dare to ask me, 'What's the matter?' as if everything was really alright? "

"I'm sorry." Phichit nods, lowering his face.

Yuuri turns away, turning his back on him and looking at Victor, smiling and winking at him and lifting a car key, surprising him.

"Katsuki here." He says, on the radio. "Celestino, I have a headache, clearly because of the absence of my glasses. Phichit is going to be alone in the shop today and I'm going home."

"You can go, Yuuri." He receives the answer from Celestino and looks at Phichit, waving at him.

"Good luck." He just says, taking his things and leaving the shop from the back.

Victor walks to the airport garage, and waits for Yuuri, who soon emerges from black jeans slung around his waist, tightening his hips, a light blue long-sleeved shirt and a strangely familiar jacket. He puts his glasses on his face, smiling at the Russian who does everything to suppress a long and painful moan.

"Are you busy?" Yuuri asks, unlocking his car and opening the door for Victor.

"No, why?" The Russian asks, reaching up and touching him over the open door of the car.

"Is it okay if I give you the surprise this afternoon?" The Japanese asks, interlacing his fingers in his and squeezing them.

Victor cheers and nods anxiously. Yuuri smiles as he enters his car and closes the door, sitting in his seat and turning on the car and the radio.

"First of all, I'd like to get another guest to the surprise." Yuuri says, leaving the airport garage. "Makkachin."

"Really?" Victor asks, opening his famous heart-shaped smile.

"Yes, I think she and Vicchan would love to meet and if you still want, we can be friends, too." Yuuri says, glancing at the windshield at him. "Or boyfriends."

"I want to date you, Yuuri." Victor says, licking his lips. "I've been interested in you since I saw you, months ago."

Yuuri glances back at the windshield, a shy smile on his face. Victor looks back at the jacket, noting that it was the one he had created thinking of him two weeks ago.

"Did Mila give you that jacket?" He asks, laughing as he realizes that his cousin had the same idea as Yuuri's best friend.

"Yes. She said it's for me to take good care of it because it was created especially for me." He says, laughing too. "Of course I'll take care of something you made."

**...**

The rest of the ride was performed in silence, except when Makkachin decided to ignore Victor and jump on Yuuri. It does not take long, and Yuuri parks the car at the entrance of a place called Yu-topia Akatsuki. His family's hostel. Victor is received with open arms by Toshiya, Hiroko and Mari, and finally met the mini poodle Vicchan. And when Yuuri finally introduces him to his favorite dish, Katsudon, Victor sees himself with a broad smile on his face and screaming 'Vkusno'.

**...**

When Victor gives Yuuri the news that made him hug his cousin and cause the misunderstanding, Yuuri is surprised and embraces him, happy. After all Victor does not need to travel so much anymore. Two months later, they formalized the courtship and Yuuri moves in with him. Two and a half years later, on the exact day of the exact month that it all began, Victor returns on his journey carrying a large bouquet of red roses in one hand and his suitcase in the other, handing him to the Japanese and kissing him.

People clap and Victoaar bends down to get something out of the suitcase. Well, that was what everyone thought. Except that the Russian just raises his hands toward the Japanese, who widens his eyes and brings his hands to his mouth, when he sees a jewelry box being opened, revealing a pair of gold rings.

"Yuuri Katsuki, love of my life. Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes. Of course, yes. Forever, yes."

**~ End ~**


End file.
